


Sunset Curve Forever

by Im_in_danger



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has A Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer's Parents Are Homophobic (Julie and The Phantoms), Anxiety Attacks, Coming Out, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Bobby | Trevor Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger
Summary: Alex heard the three agree and look at each other. He could see the mutual fear and confusion between them. He took deep breaths. He pushed down the panic and nausea threatening to overtake him.  He repeated the words in his mind before he took his final deep breath. He raised his head to look at his friends, "I'm gay."orAlex coming out to his Sunset Curve bandmates.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Sunset Curve Forever

**Author's Note:**

> not even gonna lie, the editing was rushed so I could get it out of my drafts ✌

Everyone flinched as Alex began drumming harder and louder interrupting their practice. They watched Alex continue until his chest was heaving and couldn’t seem to catch his breath. They knew that something was wrong when Alex arrived in the same clothes as yesterday and red-rimmed eyes. Alex had told them that he was 'just peachy' and wanted to start practice. 

Alex clutched his drum-sticks tighter as he attempted to calm down. Band practice wasn't the place to break down. They had a gig almost a week away and they needed to practice, but he couldn't get the look of disgust from his parents out of his mind. The words 'abomination', 'sinner' and 'despicable' echoing in his head. 

"Alex, usually we wait for you to work everything out and come to us, but not this time. We need you to talk to us," Bobby said, setting his guitar aside.

What was he supposed to say? Alex had nowhere to go. His parents kicked him out. The band was all he had left. His parents were supposed to love him, no matter what. Friends are not held to that standard. 

"Lex, come on. You need to breathe, man," Luke said, walking around the drumset and wrapping his arms around him. Alex didn't dare fight him. 

Alex buried himself in the crook of Luke's neck. He knew once the words left his lips he would lose the closeness he had with them. He'd lose the hugs and cuddles. He would lose everything he had left. "I-I-I can't-" Alex sobbed, holding him tighter. He felt a hand in his hair, probably Bobby's since he wasn't one for hugs. He felt Reggie's arms wrap around his waist and his face pressed against his shoulder. 

"Please let us in," Bobby begged, "We love you." 

Alex shook his head and fought his way out of the hug. He moved away from the three men, "I can not afford to lose you." Alex walked to the couch and started pacing. He knew he should just leave. It was his safest bet. He wiped his face and snatched up his backpack. 

Bobby walked to the garage door and stood in front of it, blocking the only exit. Alex tried not to cry, "I-I lost my family, I can't... Bobby, please let me leave," He begged. Alex knew they wouldn't hurt him. They wouldn't threaten him. He had to believe that because he had no choice but to tell them. It was his only way out. 

"Alex, we will sit here all night if we have to. You are not leaving until you tell us what is going on," Luke snapped crossing his arms. It was Luke's go-to when a member of the group was keeping a secret from him. 

Alex took a deep breath and set his backpack on the table. He made sure it was in his reach in case he had to make a run for it. He wiped his face, "Promise me you won't hurt me." 

"Hurt you? Alex, why would we-" Bobby started. 

"Promise me," Alex repeated, his voice was hard. 

Alex heard the three agree and look at each other. He could see the mutual fear and confusion between them. He took deep breaths. He pushed down the panic and nausea threatening to overtake him. He repeated the words in his mind before he took his final deep breath. He raised his head to look at his friends, "I'm gay." 

He watched his friends closely. 

Bobby's face scrunched up in confusion before it morphed into anger. He watched Bobby try to hide it but Alex knew his tells. He could tell by the way his jaw clenched and the balled up fists in his pockets. Luke was on the verge of crying, his bottom lip was trembling but instead of sad he just looked so confused and hurt. Reggie just had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Wait, I thought everyone knew," Reggie said, breaking the silence. 

Everyone turned to Reggie, "You knew?" they asked. 

"Well, yeah... I thought it was just something we didn't talk about," Reggie explained. 

Alex chuckled, of course, someone as clueless as Reggie would be the only one notice. He wondered what made it click for Reggie. He thought if anyone would know it would have been Bobby. Bobby noticed everything. 

Bobby was the first one to move. He smiled at Alex but Alex can still see the anger he was trying to hide. Alex flinched as Bobby grabbed his wrist and yanked him into a hug. It was tight, warm, and filled with love. He crumbled when he felt Bobby pressed a kiss to Alex's temple. He sobs a 'thank you' into his shoulder. Bobby held him through it, gently rocking him. 

"I thought you were angry," Alex admitted, pulling back. Bobby shook his head and wiped Alex's tears before his own. 

"I was never upset at you. You said you lost your family because you like men? Who cares?" Bobby growled. 

Alex tucked him back into the hug and squeezed Bobby tight. "I've never seen them so upset before. They told my sister to go to her room and then told me to leave." 

He would never forget the way his little sister looked up at him when he looked back toward his parents one last time. She had her head poked around the corner her face covered with tears and a hand covering her mouth and nose to help silence her crying. He knew that if he acknowledged her she’d get in trouble so he looked towards his mom to say ‘I love you’. He made sure to look directly at her when he finished so she knew it was for her and left. He still didn’t know if he would see her again. 

"Bobby, can I get my turn with him?" Luke asked, pulling Alex back to the present. Bobby nodded and moved to the side. 

Luke yanked Alex into a bone-crushing hug and held him. 

Luke had always been different from his other bandmates. Luke was one of the most passionate guys he has ever known. He loved everyone with every piece of his heart. Wanting to use music to connect to people's souls. There was hardly any room for hate in his heart. "Alex, none of us will ever love you any less." Luke kissed his forehead and stepped back looking to Reggie. 

Reggie waved him over and opened his arms. Alex tucked himself into Reggie and let him cry into his shoulder. He smiled when Reggie moved back and took Alex's face into his hands. "I love you," he whispered, "All of you." 

"Thank you guys," Alex whispered, closing his eyes. "I was so sure I was going to lose you all." 

"As if," bobby scoffed, "Sunset Curve forever, remember?" 

Alex smiled and waved the guys over and let himself be in the middle of a group hug. Reggie's head was tucked into Alex's neck. Luke hugged him from behind and held him tight. Bobby wrapped his arms around the three boys letting Alex tuck his head into Bobby's neck. 

"Who wants to go up to my room and watch a movie?" Bobby asked. 

"The Princess Bride, please," Alex begged. 

"Of course," Bobby said, kissing the very top of his head. 

"What are we waiting for?" Reggie asked, untangling from the hug. 

Alex laughed and let Bobby take his hand and drag him out of the studio with Luke and Reggie trailing behind. He knew things would never be okay with his parents, but as long as he had the band he would be perfectly fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated. Find me on Tumblr @im-not-fine


End file.
